strive4powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cali
Information Cali is a recruit-able NPC that can be found after becoming a Journeyman in the Mage's Order. Her unique trait is Sturdy, which reduces her damage taken in combat by 15%. Quest Line * NOTE: '''There is a timer on this mission that decides whether the quest will have a bad end or if you make it to her home in time and get a happy end. * Cali can be found in the market district, check the commotion and intervene as a guild member. * Take her away by paying 50 gold or say you will be the one to punish her (free) then talk to her, ** Offer her help getting home. ** She will run away if you offer her to stay in your mansion. * Return to the mansion and speak to her. * Go to the red lantern district, visit the local bar, and pay 500 gold for the information (or refuse to pay and leave, then visit Sebastian in the Market. He will give you a letter which reduces it to 100 gold). * Leave town and go to Shaliq village. Upon entering you will find that a girl called Tia has gone missing and her grandfather is looking for her. * Go back to the forest and fight a group of bandits in the forest. They will tell you about a camp in the forest that you will also have to clear out (if you have the spell Dominate it makes the upcoming fight a lot easier). you will find Tia who you can return to the village or kidnap (if you have entrance you can seduce her) either way return to the village for a reward and the next part of the quest. ** You can claim 300 gold from Tia's grandpa, or ** Refusing a reward will get you 2 free Communal Room upgrade and 4 upgrade points instead. ** If you Seduce her she becomes your servant and you only get a reward of 50 gold from the village * Return to Cali and talk to her. She will ask to come with you, you can decline her offer but will probably be in for another big fight. If you decide to take her, add her to your battle group and leave Wimborn. Visit the slavers camp, and decline to sell Cali. Defeat the lone bandit and he will tell you that he found Cali near the Eerie Grove so head there next and find Cali's village. If you decline her offer, leave Wimborn, and head to slaver camp. Pay 100 gold for a pass, you will have 2 option, pretend you will buy a slave (no battle) or attack. He will tell you where the bandit is (you need to bring Cali). * At this point the quest line will split depending upon how fast you completed it. * ('''Positive End) Go to Eerie Woods and request to have Cali continue to work for you. At this point she will request some time with her family. When you return to the mansion she will gain the Grateful and Pliable traits. * ('''Sad End) '''Go to Eerie Woods and comfort her for additional obedience and loyalty. You can ask if Cali can continue working with you and you will have successfully recruited her. ** If you ask her to stay, you get 10 upgrade points and loyalty points. ** If you ask her to become your plaything, you will get a whooping 1000 affection! ** if you offer her to become your slave, you get 10 upgrade point and obedience points. ** Leaving her alone mean you release her and get 10 upgrade point. * At the end of the day, there's an extra event. Category:Characters